


Out from here, into there

by eggo_the_echo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I'm so sorry, If you know me IRL, LGBTQ Themes, Yo I'm Gay, l wrote this for theatre class, poem, subtle gender stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggo_the_echo/pseuds/eggo_the_echo
Summary: l wrote this for theatre class and was mildly proud of myself
Kudos: 1





	Out from here, into there

There was a child, sweet and mild, how does the child fare? From crayons to markers, markers to pens, drawings were their wares. There was a journal, since they were eight, oh how their talent grew. The cover is covered in stickers and ink, but the child loves it as if it is new.

Out from the past, into the present, this child becomes a teen. Outside he’s quiet, inside he’s loud, his mind, though wild, is keen. He reads by day, he reads by night, he needs his glasses to see. Even then, his fictional worlds are impossible to see, but still, he reads and he reads.

Out from the present and into the future, he’ll hold his pride flag for all to see. Now, he is hiding but one day he’ll fly, and one day he’ll be free. He won’t hide away, he won’t be shy, he’ll smile and laugh for the sake of it, if only because then he’ll know, his life is his to live.


End file.
